The invention relates to shaped concrete paving stones for the installation of ground covers, in particular paving stones or paving slabs, with an essentially flat top side and bottom side as well as four vertical lateral sides, and with spacers at the side surfaces. The invention also relates to a kit comprising such shaped paving stones for pavements.